Cats of Anubis
by Silverpaw of CookieClan
Summary: When a Warriors stowaway comes to Anubis House, things get a little crazy. When Anubis House goes to the clans, it gets even crazier. And when the Anubis residents find out they might be stuck there forever, things get REALLY out of hand.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors or House of Anubis.**

* * *

Willow could hear the residents of Anubis house crowded anxiously around her door. She had locked herself into her room and didn't come out for the whole day. Fortunately, it was Saturday, but still, she was starting to worry them.

"Do you think there's any reason to worry?" Alfie asked anxiously. He didn't like the fact that his girlfriend was currently locked into her room, not eating or drinking.

"I"m sure she'll come out soon," Fabian reassured him.

But inside, Willow didn't hear them. All she heard were the sounds of fighting warriors, cats alive and dead fighting, in the final battle of _The Last Hope_, the last warriors book of the fourth series.

"_There will be three kin of your kin who hold the power of the stars in their paws. They will find a fourth and the battle between light and darkness will be won. A new leader will rise from the shadows of his death and the clan will survive beyond memories of his memories. This is how it always has been and always will be,_" Willow read the last paragraph.

"Bramblestar, Bramblestar, Bramblestar," Willow chanted._ I've got to tell the others!_ The thought popped into her head. She opened the door and burst out into the hallway.

"Wow, Willow, what happened?" Joy asked.

"I just finished the best book in the history of books!" she held up _The Last Hope_.

"I don't know what it is, but I don't like it. I'm more of a dog person," Jerome stated, and headed back downstairs now that he didn't have to worry about Willow.

"Oh, I've read that book, Warriors. It's so unrealistic. I mean, talking cats?" Mara said doubtfully.

"Oh please, what could be more realistic than this?" Willow asked, pointing to the book.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe, just about everything!" Mara raised her voice.

"Whatever, it's still the best book," Willow said, not fazed by Mara's dislike of the book.

"Well, I'm going downstairs to talk about something important. Fabian, you coming?" Mara asked.

"Huh?" Fabian was snapped out of his daydream at the mention of his name. Then he saw Mara's annoyed expression. "Oh yeah, yeah, bye Willow." He took Mara's hand and they walked side by side downstairs.

Willow looked at the remaining Anubis residents, Joy, Alfie, KT, Patricia, and Eddie, still standing beside her door. "Doesn't it sound fascinating? Do you want to hear more?" she said with a smile.

"Count me out!" Patricia said immediately, going to her room.

"Yeah, me too," Eddie replied, heading downstairs.

"I think I have to be somewhere... yeah, bye," KT quickly ran to the stairs.

"Piano lessons," Joy darted away.

"I um, I gotta go," Alfie stated, going down the hallway.

Willow sighed. Even her boyfriend didn't want to hear about her favorite book. I guess the idea of Warriors didn't appeal to all people. She headed downstairs. Maybe Fabian and Mara were doing something interesting.

"Two." Willow could hear voices from the kitchen.

"Six." As she walked down the stairs, she recognized. Fabian's voice.

"Five." Mara said.

"Three." Fabian countered. What were they doing?

"Five." Mara smiled proudly.

"Six. No, Three. Wait, don't tell me," Fabian closed his eyes, put his head down and held his hand up like a stop sign. "Five?"

"None of the above, it's nine you doofus!" Mara exclaimed. "I win!"

"What are you guys doing?" Willow asked.

Mara jumped at the sound of Willow's voice. "Willow! You scared the life out of me, what are you doing?" Mara asked.

"No one wants to hear about Warriors, so I came down here to see what you were doing. What are you doing?" Willow asked. Mara had said that they were discussing important business, but saying numbers didn't seem to be that important to Willow.

"We're trying to name the digits of pi. Whoever messes up first loses," Fabian explained. "You want to play?"

"Nah," Willow said. That wasn't her kind of game. She was horrible at math. "but I'm still bored!"

"Take a nap, you'll feel better," Mara suggested. "Plus there's nothing better to do."

"I guess," Willow sighed.

She walked back up the stairs, down the hallway, and to her room. It was just as she left it, with Warriors books littered on it. She started to organize them by title on the shelf above her bed.

"Willow," a voice whispered.

"Huh?" Willow whirled around, expecting to see someone at the door, but no one was there.

"Great, so now you're imagining things," Willow muttered to herself.

"Willow, you're not imagining things," the voice whispered again.

"Oh shut up!" Willow said. She had enough of this. Her friends thought her favorite book was dumb and now she was imagining things. This was just not her day. She slipped into bed with her clothes on and fell asleep listening to the sounds of her imagination whisper her name, over and over, like a lullaby.

* * *

**So, I decided to make a House of Anubis and Warriors crossover since there was only one. Please forgive me, I don't have the book, ****_The Last Hope, _****I borrowed it from my friend and the last paragraph was from memory, but I'm not sure if I got it right.**


End file.
